fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 3D
Minecraft 3D is, as the name suggests, a 3DS port of Minecraft. It is on the Nintendo eShop. DISCLAIMER: To avoid the hating on the Minecraft Wii U Edition's comment section, please keep in mind that this is Fanon. FANON. That means that it is FANMADE. It is also why this site is called ''FAN''tendo. Button Scheme It can be configured, like in the normal Minecraft. Here is the default. The Touch Screen, D-Pad, and Select buttons plus the Control Stick are always the same. Touch Screen - Select an Item Start - Open your Inventory Select - Open the Pause Menu A - Jump B - Use item in hand X - Sprint Y - Change View D-Pad - Move Around Control Stick - Move the camera R - Block L - Sneak Mobs (As of Release) Peaceful Sheep - 5 Hearts, Drops Wool (1 25%), Can be sheared to get 1-3 wool without killing and it can eat grass to grow it back. Cow - 9 Hearts, Drops Leather (1-3 20%), Drops Raw Beef (1-5 35%), Drops Cooked Beef (1-5 35%, only if killed by Fire), Can be milked with a bucket to get Milk Bucket. Chicken - 2 Hearts, Drop Raw Chicken (1 100%), Drops Feather (1-3 25%), Drops Cooked Chicken (1 100%, only if killed by Fire) every few minutes it will lay an Egg. Can be sheared to get 5-10 feathers, and can eat seeds to grow it back. Mooshroom - Identical to Cows, but can be sheared to get 1-5 mushrooms and it can eat grass to grow it back. If you feed 2 adult cows mushrooms then breed them, there is a chance it will spawn a Mooshroom. Ocelot - 5 Hearts, Will usually run. Can be tamed with Fish into a cat. Immune to fall damage. Cat - 5 Hearts, Repels Hostile Mobs. Immune to fall damage. Can be healed with Fish. Dog - 6 Hearts, will attack Mobs if you do. Can be healed with Meat. Hostile Zombie - 5 Hearts, Drops Rotten Flesh (1-3 60%). Creeper - 4 Hearts, Drops Gunpowder (1-3 30%, Only if it died a non-explosive death), Can explode as an attack. Skeleton - 4 Hearts, Drops Bone (1-3 50%), Drops Arrow (1-3 45%), Drops Bow (1 15%), Can use a bow as an attack. Spider - 3 Hearts, Drops Spider Eye (1-2 40%), Drops String (1-5 35%). Slime (Small/Med/Big) - 1 Heart/4 Hearts/8 Hearts, Jumps as an attack, Will Die/Spawn into 4 Small slimes/Spawn into 4 Medium Slimes when defeated. Drops Slime Balls (1-3 80%) when killed. Magma Cube - Identical to Slimes, but drops Magma Cream instead. Ghast - 10 Hearts, Drops Ghast Tear (1-5 100%), Can shoot Flame Charges. Semi-Hostile Wolf - 6 Hearts, Can be tamed with Bones into a Dog. Enderman - 7 Hearts, Can teleport, Drops Ender Pearl (1 20%). Boss Red Dragon - 30 Hearts, Flies as an Attack, Can shoot Flame Charges. Drops 3 Nether Quartzes and Blaze Rod. Also spawns a Red Egg. Encountered in The Nether after 10 in game days after making a Nether Portal. Ender Dragon - 45 Hearts, Flies as an attack, Can shoot Ender Flames, Can be healed by Ender Crystals, Spawns an Ender Egg and Portal upon defeat. Encountered in The End. Wither - 75 Hearts, Shoots Wither Skulls, Can cause the Wither Status, Can summon Wither Skeletons, can absorb your Hearts if you are too close. Encountered in the Nether after obtaining the Ender Egg. Spawns special minerals in the Nether after defeat. Weapons/Armor (As of Release) Weapons | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| | style="width: 16%;"| |} Armor Other Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games